


Phantom Thieves of Hearts: The Series Episode #1 - "The God of Middle School"

by Farva5



Series: Phantom Thieves of Hearts: The Series [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Futaba infiltrates Kosei High, Gen, Heist, Kosei high, Kosei high school, No Romance, Shujin Academy (Persona 5), TV Show, childhood bully, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farva5/pseuds/Farva5
Summary: Set between Okumura and Niijima's Palace, this is the first episode in a pitch for a running tv series about the Phantom Thieves. Every week, they discover a Palace, infiltrate it, and take down the Palace owner, all while growing as a team and as friends.In the series premiere, Hifumi Togo is being blackmailed by none other than Ann Takamaki's middle school bully! Can the Phantom Thieves put an end to his tyranny over Kosei high once and for all?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Amamiya Ren & Togo Hifumi, Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba, Kitagawa Yusuke & Togo Hifumi, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist & Togo Hifumi, Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann, Togo Hifumi & Kurusu Akira
Series: Phantom Thieves of Hearts: The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756027
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes on how the tv show would function:
> 
> 1\. Although referred to in the script as "Ren", my intent is to never say the protagonist's name, not unlike the tv series Fleabag.
> 
> 2\. Assume all Confidants have been maxed, though Ren went the friendship route with everyone. Party members will still use their tier 1 Personas however.
> 
> 3\. The "series regulars" would be: Ren, Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, with Kawakami and Sojiro (yes I've even figured out the "with" and "and" credits)
> 
> 4\. The intent is to keep as strictly to canon as possible, though some concessions are made to help the show flow. My one major concession in this episode is assuming Hifumi and Yusuke are friends. I wanted to set the episode in Kosei, which meant Yusuke would need a friend. I thought it worked better to promote Hifumi than to create an OC.

FADE IN:

INT. KOSEI HIGH SCHOOL. HALLWAY. LUNCHTIME.

Yusuke and Hifumi Togo are eating together and talking.

HIFUMI

How are you doing in math?

YUSUKE

I am ashamed of my current failures. If Kosei would let me just take my art classes, I would be doing fine.

HIFUMI

If you need any help, I’m happy to be of service.

YUSUKE

That would be most helpful, Hifumi-san.

A person bumps into Hifumi, but is gone in the crowd before they can tell who it was. Hifumi has a letter sitting on her meal.

HIFUMI

What is this?

She opens it, and turns to Yusuke with a concerned look. She reads it aloud.

HIFUMI

“Hifumi Togo - We have all the information we need. In three days time, the school board will know of your crimes. If you do not want your fabricated grades to be brought to their attention, leave 500,000 yen by the tree in the Kosei courtyard by midnight in two days. We will be watching”

YUSUKE

What the-

HIFUMI

I don’t know what they’re talking about? I don’t have any “fabricated grades”.

YUSUKE

I wonder if they fabricated it themselves.

HIFUMI

I… I can’t pay this! And even if it’s fake, I can’t gamble with my class placement if the school board sees it…

Hifumi looks deep in thought, but then has an idea. She pulls out her phone.

HIFUMI

Yusuke-kun, can I tell you a secret?

YUSUKE

Of course.

HIFUMI

You have to promise you will not tell anyone. This person could be in deep trouble if you do.

YUSUKE

I promise.

Hifumi takes a deep breath, then whispers.

HIFUMI

I am friends with one of the Phantom Thieves.

Yusuke has a slight smile, then instantly changes to shock when he realizes she doesn’t mean him.

YUSUKE

Oh… oh? Oh! You are?

HIFUMI

Yes. He helped me a great deal when everything was happening with my mother… I should see if he can help.

INT. SHUJIN ACADEMY. LUNCHTIME.

Ann and Ren are sitting at their desks eating lunch together.

REN

How’s Shiho doing?

ANN

Every day she’s a little better. Still recovering.

Ann pauses for a second, then remembers something

ANN

You know, it’s actually the fourth anniversary of our friendship. I’ll have to call her. I mean I call her anyway.

REN

Wow, I didn’t realize you’d been in Tokyo that long.

ANN

Yep! She was my first friend, I had been living here for a while before then actually.

Ren’s phone goes off. He pulls it out.

ANN

Who is it?

REN

Hifumi Togo.

ANN

That Shogi player from Kosei? Oh yeah, you guys are friends, right?

REN

Yes.

ANN

She’s kinda cute, huh? You just surround yourself with pretty girls, don’t cha?

Ren looks embarrassed and doesn’t reply to the comment. He reads the text.

REN

She wants the help of the Phantom Thieves…?

ANN

Well why would she…

Ann’s voice trails off as she connects the dots.

ANN

(flatly)

She knows, doesn’t she?

Ann shoots Ren a look of disgust.

REN

(very serious, comedically so)

It was only when it was absolutely necessary.

ANN

Sure it was. Is that how you flirt with girls? Just say “hey, I’m a Phantom Thief, can I steal your heart?”... Don’t tell Ryuji, he’ll actually use that.

Ren laughs at that.

ANN

At least it was another student. Not like she could do anything. If you told, I don’t know, Ms. Kawakami, then that’d be a problem.

Ren anxiously looks away, sweating metaphorical bullets.

REN

What? Why? Kawakami?

ANN

Although, she could be cute too, so maybe she is the kind of person you’d tell. Maybe pull her hair back, oh, like in pony tails! I feel like that’d work for Kawakami.

Ren is completely broken, avoiding Ann at all costs.

REN

That’d be crazy Ann!

ANN

Yeah… that’s why I said that.

Beat

REN

Yes. Right. So, the message…

ANN

Oh yeah! What does it say?

REN

She said she got a suspicious letter and thinks it is… our problem.

ANN

I see…

REN

She wants to meet in person so she can show me the letter…

ANN

Oh! Do it at Leblanc. No one is ever there. I'll tag along!

REN

Sounds good. Ryuji is free, let's tell him.

ANN

We can't bring everyone!

REN

Haru and Makoto have a study for their admissions test, so they can't come. And Futaba has her weekly workout.

ANN

Oh, so, you just know everyone's schedule?

Ren once again feels extremely uncomfortable. He sends the invite, and gets a response right away. Ren gives a surprised look.

ANN

What is it?

REN

She asked if she could bring her friend Yusuke Kitagawa.

Ann bursts out laughing

INT. CAFE LEBLANC. NIGHT.

Ann and Ryuji are sitting at a booth together. Sojiro has already closed the shop for the night, but Ren is making coffee. Morgana is on the bar, walking back and forth. There is a knock at the door, and Hifumi and Yusuke are there. Ren gets the door.

HIFUMI

I’m really glad you could meet me so soon.

REN

Anything for you, Hifumi.

Yusuke walks in the door. They share a knowing glance.

REN

I don’t believe we’ve met.

YUSUKE

(nervously)

Ah, no, we have not. I am Yusuke Kitagawa. And you are?

REN

I go by the name “Joker”. That over there is “Panther” and “Skull”.

Ren motions for them to sit down at the booth. He goes to get coffee from the machines.

HIFUMI

Codenames? That is a very clever idea.

YUSUKE

Yes, very much so. I’m sure if you had a member that went by “Fox” he would be most charming.

Hifumi gives Yusuke a bit of a look but says nothing.

MORGANA

Leaving out the most important member, of course!

HIFUMI

Your cat sounds very offended.

REN

Yes, he thinks he is part of the team.

Morgana lets out a loud hiss. Hifumi and Yusuke take a seat. Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke all exchange glances.

ANN

Hello. Hifumi and… I’m sorry, what was it?

YUSUKE

Yusuke.

ANN

Ah, yes, thank you stranger.

Ann is sitting a little too straight, clearly putting on an act, acting poorly. Hifumi picks up on this.

HIFUMI   
Are you… alright?

ANN

Totally, totally.

Ren arrives with the coffee.

REN

So, can I see the letter?

Hifumi pulls it out of her bag and places it on the table. Ann and Ryuji both stare intently at it.

REN

And you don’t know it’s origins?

YUSUKE

No, um…

REN

Joker.

YUSUKE

-Joker, we do not. This has, however, been happening at the school for some time now.

REN

It has?

HIFUMI

Yes. Multiple students have gotten expelled for similar issues, all insisting they didn’t do anything. And even more have talked about paying the fees.

ANN

Togo-san, I think we can solve this.

HIFUMI

Oh? Really?

RYUJI

Yeah, we can. Can we hold onto this?

HIFUMI

Here, I made a copy.

Hifumi hands them a paper with a perfect copy of it.

HIFUMI

Anything else?

ANN

No! We’re good! We need to talk this over privately. Thank you, Togo-san.

HIFUMI

And you as well.

Ren walks Hifumi and Yusuke out.

ANN

This is definitely Shinji Yamamoto.

RYUJI

Without a doubt.

REN

Who’s that?

ANN

It’s… better if we just tell everyone at once.

REN

I’ll send it out.

INT. REN’S BEDROOM. ABOUT AN HOUR LATER.

Ann and Ryuji are facing each other on Ren’s old game system. Ren and Futaba are watching, with Futaba giving advice and criticizing mistakes. Haru and Makoto are comparing notes. Morgana is on the table. Yusuke walks in.

YUSUKE

I had to take the train with Hifumi-san back to Kosei, and then right back here! I hope you understand that I cannot afford this.

HARU

I can always cover your fares for you, Yusuke-kun.

YUSUKE

The money is not the issue, it's just the pure whiplash.

RYUJI

You could always tell her, ya know.

YUSUKE

I swore to protect the identity of the Phantom Thieves, so I will not reveal my face to a civilian. Unlike some of you.

Yusuke shoots Ren a glance.

MAKOTO

Can we please just get to the point of this?

ANN

Yes! Yes. So, Togo-san was given this letter during lunch today.

Ann pulls it out and shows it to Haru, Futaba and Makoto.

MAKOTO

This is horrible! Is Togo-san guilty?

YUSUKE

She says she is not, and I have no reason to believe otherwise.

REN

Nor do I.

MAKOTO

We can’t do anything without a name, though. Do you guys have one?

ANN

We do.

RYUJI

Shinji Yamamoto.

MAKOTO

How do you know it's him?

ANN

He… was my bully. In middle school.

FUTABA

You? You were bullied? Aww there’s no hope for me is there?

HARU

I did not know this about you Ann-chan.

ANN

I don’t like to talk about it. Back in middle school, between my looks, and not really growing up in Japan, I was bullied a lot. This was before I met Shiho. Shinji was merciless with me though. I kept asking my parents to help me change schools, or to move to America, but they never let me. But Shinji would write letters like this all the time, more just threats than blackmail. It has to be him. He moved right before I started at Shujin, he must live closer to Kosei now.

HARU

And you knew him too, Ryuji?

RYUJI

Yeah, he was a sprinter with me on the track team. I knew he was a bully, but I didn't know how bad it got. I could'a done something, but I didn't. If I had been closer to Ann at the time, I would've.

ANN

It's okay Ryuji, I forgive you.

MAKOTO

So Shinji is the bully, we have to find him in Mementos?

ANN

That's what we thought at first, but…

Ren holds up his phone, and speaks into it

REN

Shinji Yamamoto.

NAVI VOICE

Match found.

MORGANA

He has a Palace.

FUTABA

Exactly. And only one of us can get close enough to him to find out what it is. Inari?

Everyone turns and looks at Yusuke.

YUSUKE

What? Why?

FUTABA

You're the only one that goes to school with him!

HARU

I believe in you Yusuke-kun.

MAKOTO

You know the deal. Just ask around and find out what his distorted view is.

YUSUKE

I understand, I guess I just do not know where to start.

RYUJI

Yeah, but ya know me and Ann do.

ANN

I have a feeling Shinji hasn't changed much.

RYUJI

Just gotta ask around the track team. He'll tell 'em everything.

ANN

(Tersely)

Yep. I'm sure he did.

MAKOTO

Report back tomorrow, hopefully we'll be able to enter his Palace after school.

YUSUKE

This is a tall task but I am up for the challenge.

MAKOTO

Meeting adjourned then.

Beat as everyone but Ren and Morgana leave

YUSUKE

Haru… is the offer for my fare still available?

INT. KOSEI HIGH. BEFORE CLASS.

Yusuke enters Kosei and sees Futaba looking at a school bulletin board, wearing a Kosei uniform.

YUSUKE

Futaba?

FUTABA

Inari! There you are!

YUSUKE

Why are you here? How are you here?

FUTABA

I figured you needed my help. And you can buy anything off the internet, even old uniforms. I’ve got this and a Shujin one already just in case. The way I see it, I'm the only one that can help, the rest are stuck at Shujin! So let me help.

YUSUKE

As risky as this is, I concede that you are correct.

FUTABA

Alright! So Inari, what’s the plan?

YUSUKE

I… am working on it.

FUTABA

Boo! Do you want me to come up with a plan?

YUSUKE

Do you have one?

FUTABA

Of course I do! Like I wouldn’t have a plan.

YUSUKE

Alright, let me hear it.

FUTABA

So I’ve gotta be the one to talk to his friends, right? So you have to distract Shinji. And here’s how...

Camera cuts away.

END OF ACT 1


	2. Act 2

INT. KOSEI HALLWAY. AFTER SCHOOL.

Yusuke finds Shinji leaning against a wall, staring out at the courtyard, the same one where Hifumi has to leave her ransom. Yusuke does a terrible job acting as he bumps into Shinji.

YUSUKE

Oh, I'm so sorry sir.

SHINJI

Whatever. Get out of my way.

YUSUKE

Where are you going, if I may ask?

SHINJI

Track.

YUSUKE

Ah, you're an athlete? I'm on the artist track here, and I was wonder-

SHINJI

You wanna draw me or something?

YUSUKE

Why yes, I would!

Shinji looks intense, not sure what he will say. Cut to-

EXT. TRACK. SAME TIME.

Students are all wearing athletic clothes, stretching and getting prepped. Futaba is there too, now wearing Kosei’s gym uniform, and she walks up to the male sprinters.

FUTABA

Hey, fellow athletes, how’s it hangin’?

They all just stare at her.

FUTABA

Can I ask you guys a question?

STUDENT 1

I guess?

FUTABA

What’s Shinji’s deal?

STUDENT 1

How do you know Shinji?

FUTABA

I’m a member of the team, of course I know him.

STUDENT 2

I’ve never seen you before.

FUTABA

I’ve always been here! I do the throw-y thing.

The students look at each other, and seem to agree that her story checks out.

STUDENT 1

What do you want to know?

FUTABA

What does he think of Kosei?

STUDENT 2

What do you mean?

FUTABA

Like, has he ever said what the school means to him?

STUDENT 2

Well he talks about his middle school all the time, can’t stop comparing Kosei to it. Kinda weird honestly.

FUTABA

Interesting… interesting… thanks.

STUDENT 1

Why do you wanna know?

FUTABA

Oh, planning a big Valentine’s day surprise for him! Don’t tell him!

They look in confusion as Futaba promptly leaves the field.

EXT. OUTSIDE OF KOSEI. MOMENTS LATER.

Futaba and Yusuke meet up in front of the school. Yusuke is holding something.

FUTABA

What’cha got there?

YUSUKE

It’s Shinji’s number, he is going to be my subject for my next project!

FUTABA

He’s the villain Inari!

YUSUKE

Maybe so, but he is still a wonderful subject.

FUTABA

Well I’ve got some info that’s exciting.

YUSUKE

Did you get what we needed?

FUTABA

Oh yeah, we’re all set.

INT. REN’S ROOM. LATER.

Everyone is sitting around for a Phantom Thieves meeting. Ren is making infiltration tools as they talk. Makoto has a binder out, for some sort of student council event. 

ANN

Should’ve figured Shinji never mentally left middle school.

MAKOTO

As much as I can relate with finding middle school to be a simpler time, I have a feeling his view of it was more malicious.

REN

Did we check if it had a hit?

FUTABA

Not yet.

Futaba pulls out the app

FUTABA

Shinji Yamamoto. Kosei High School. Middle school.

NAV VOICE

Match found.

The screen goes wonky and they disappear.

EXT. MIDDLE SCHOOL. ????

The entire crew walks into a dark world version of a usual middle school. There are no Shadows in the exterior. Everyone is in their Phantom Thief outfits. Morgana has become his bipedal version.

REN

Oracle, do you sense anything?

FUTABA

Not really, the signal coming off of the treasure is pretty weak.

MAKOTO

Skull, Panther, do you guys have any clue where the treasure would be for Shinji?

RYUJI

The track room in the practice building.

ANN

We have to go through the main building to get there though.

RYUJI

It’s fulla shadows, isn’t it?

FUTABA

What’s a Palace without a challenge?

RYUJI

Why don’t you try fighting before you say that?

FUTABA

Oh, you think you can be Navi? Be my guest. I’d **love** to see you analyze all my readouts.

RYUJI

Ugh, fine. I’ll go bash some shadows.

FUTABA

Thank you.

The whole team walks towards the doors.

INT. MIDDLE SCHOOL. ???

The hallways are winding and confusing. There are a few different ways that they could possibly go.

REN

Well? Which way do we go?

ANN

I’m… not quite sure.

RYUJI

Yeah, even if it’s our school, it’s all effed up.

MORGANA

Sounds like we’ve gotta split! I vote that Panther and I go together.

RYUJI

Yeah right! Panther and I should go together, we might be able to help each other jog our memories.

REN

You three go together then. I’ll go with Queen, Fox and Noir, you guys head down the far hallway. What’s your plan, Oracle?

FUTABA

I’ll stick back here, keep in contact with all of you.

REN

Sounds like a plan.

MORGANA

Sounds perfect to me!

RYUJI

Of course it does.

They split up.

INT. CLASSROOM. A FEW MINUTES LATER.

Makoto and Ren are ransacking a classroom, looking for anything..

MAKOTO

Another dead end.

REN

Usually we find a map by now.

MAKOTO

Or a key.

REN

Or anything.

MAKOTO

Maybe we’re just heading in the wrong direction.

REN

Honestly, if we’re having such bad luck, I hope so.

MAKOTO

I never thought I’d be back in middle school. Well, not until I had kids…. Not that I want kids, well, at least not right now…

REN

Queen…

MAKOTO

Right, sorry.

REN

Did something bad happen in middle school?

MAKOTO

Well, I mean it’s not middle school’s fault, but it’s when my dad died. I… well… I didn’t handle it that well. The Makoto you knew when we first met was born back then. I became a shell of a person, I was teased mercilessly after becoming an introvert like that. I actually used to be a pretty happy kid.

REN

I don’t believe it.

MAKOTO

Believe it Joker! I can be fun.

REN

Sure.

Right as they’re ready to leave, they see two cognitions just outside the door. They hush, and try to listen.

TEACHER 1

...Enter this semester's grades. Hopefully I did an acceptable job for Shinji Yamamoto.

TEACHER 2

Our principal does have very strict rules for us. I hope you followed them.

TEACHER 1

Hopefully he looks upon us favorably.

The two walk off.

MAKOTO

What could that mean?

EXT. ATRIUM. ???

Haru and Yusuke enter a garden room mistakenly. Yusuke turns to reopen the door but it's locked.

YUSUKE

We appear to be trapped in here.

HARU

At least it's a garden.

YUSUKE

Yes, I suppose the beauty of the scene is quite remarkable.

HARU

This is odd though, none of these are traditionally Japanese flowers. Lady slippers, California poppies, irises. All American flowers. It would be odd if these grew at their school.

YUSUKE

Is it impossible?

HARU

No, just odd. They would have to put in far too much effort to get the flowers.

YUSUKE

So that means these are likely cognitive decisions by Shinji.

HARU

Yes, I believe so.

Yusuke kneels down at the flowerbed.

YUSUKE

Do they not seem… sickly, to you?

HARU

Yes, they do.

She leans into the fertilizer.

HARU

I believe they are being poisoned.

INT. HALLWAY. ???

Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann are in the middle of a horrible fight with shadows, surrounded from all directions, mostly Leanan Sidhe and Ame no Uzume. Captain Kidd, Zorro, and Carmen are all out, as they fire their guns as well, dodging and taking damage. Morgana is trying to unlock a door to no avail.

ANN

How’s it coming Mona?

MORGANA

Not good! We’ll need to find the key to this.

ANN

I’m positive that leads to the Practice building!

More shadows arrive.

RYUJI

Where’re all of them coming from?

ANN

How should I know?

MORGANA

Skull’s right though, this definitely doesn’t feel normal.

ANN

It’s not like he’s targeting me! He doesn’t even know I’m here, he probably doesn’t even remember me.

RYUJI

He has bullied a lot of people.

MORGANA

I still can’t believe anyone would bully Panther.

ANN

Well, believe it! It happened!

RYUJI

There’s no getting around this, is there?

MORGANA

Let’s split up! We may be able to find backup if we do.

FUTABA (O.C.)

Everyone, I’m sending you the coordinates for Skull, Panther and Mona!

The three split up.

INT. OUTSIDE ATRIUM. MOMENTS LATER.

Morgana is sprinting past the atrium when he sees Haru and Yusuke trapped in the atrium.

MORGANA

Zorro!

Morgana smashes the glass, releasing Haru and Yusuke.

HARU

Thank you so much!

MORGANA

Hurry up, we have to move!

They start running away.

MORGANA

What were you doing in there?

YUSUKE

Investigating the flowers.

HARU

A bunch of native American flowers were being poisoned.

MORGANA

American? You don’t think-?

YUSUKE

We do.

MORGANA

The shadows were really going after Panther after all…

INT. HALLWAY. SAME TIME.

Ann comes running down a hallway, and collides with a figure - Makoto. Makoto and Ann both fall on their butts.

MAKOTO

Well, I guess I found you.

ANN

Oh, thanks. As you can see… I need it.

Ann gestures to the hallway behind her, the shadows are being funnelled in.

MAKOTO

You look tired. I’m fresh for the fight.

Makoto steps forward, collecting herself.

MAKOTO

Persona!

Johanna appears before Makoto, she straddles it.

MAKOTO

Mafreidyne!

The hallway is consumed in nuclear energy, and the shadows are put on hold. Makoto turns around to help Ann up.

MAKOTO

That was a lot of Shadows.

ANN

Yeah… too many. Where’s Joker?

MAKOTO

He went to help Skull.

ANN

Okay, did you find anything? We were attacked almost instantly.

MAKOTO

The shadows seem to be teachers who are under Shinji’s thumb.

ANN

So he’s the principal?

MAKOTO

We didn’t see him, but it appears so.

ANN

That's just like him.

MAKOTO

What did you find?

ANN

The Practice Building door. It’s locked though.

MAKOTO

Where would a key be?

INT. PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE. SAME TIME.

Ryuji is hiding under a desk, cowering in fear. Ren opens the door.

REN

Skull?

RYUJI  
Joker? Hell ya man! Glad to see you!

Ryuji gets up, but hits his head on the desk as he gets up. Some drawers jostle open. Ryuji takes a look.

RYUJI

Check it out! There’s some wild stuff in here.

Ren comes around to take a look too. They see a lot of junk, a lot of magazines with ransom note-esque letters cut out. While digging through they find a small lockbox in the bottom shelf, with a combination safe.

RYUJI

I’ll try and find a combination somewhere.

REN

No, wait, let me try.

Ren puts his ear to the safe, and plays with the dial. After a moment, it unlocks.

RYUJI

For real? Maybe you are the criminal everyone says you are.

REN

(laughs)

Mona taught me.

RYUJI

Ugh I wish I had a cat that could teach me how to break inta stuff.

REN

Your mom would hate it.

RYUJI

Yeah, you gotta point.

Ren opens the door. It’s a key.

REN

Any idea what this is for?

RYUJI

Yeah, I think I do.

INT. ENTRANCE. SOME TIME LATER.

Futaba is typing away at her keyboard, almost in another world. Morgana, Yusuke, and Haru walk up to her. It’s clear they’ve been in this situation before, but they still don’t know how to deal with it. Morgana walks up to her, and lightly taps her shoulder. Futaba screams.

FUTABA

AH! Bad kitty!

MORGANA

I am not a kitty! And we need your help!

FUTABA

Well it’s literally what I’m here for! Whatcha got for me?

Haru holds out some of the flowers.

HARU

These have been poisoned, we were hoping you could look into it?

Futaba snickers

FUTABA

I’ve got this!

She takes the flowers and begins typing away. Just then, Makoto and Ann arrive, looking worse for wear.

YUSUKE

You two have been through quite the ordeal, it seems.

ANN

Yeah, the Shadows just won’t leave us alone.

HARU

You’ve seen Shadows?

Ann looks so offended by Haru’s question that she’s about to strangle her but then just cries.

ANN

I… was really hoping I was wrong.

YUSUKE

This Shinji man is truly a heinous person, I am sorry for what is happening, Panther.

ANN

It’s okay. I just… I really had hoped he forgot about me. I’ve never wished to be forgotten so much.

Ryuji and Ren arrive.

RYUJI

Yo, guys, check it out!

REN

Skull said you needed a key?

MORGANA

Nice job Joker!

RYUJI

What the hell, I was the one that found it!

ANN

How are we going to get to the door? Even if we’re all together, we’re being swamped by Shadows.

FUTABA

I think I’ve got an idea.

The flowers she was given were digitized, and she holds them close to her, and unveils pellets from her side, as if she’s got a coat on.

FUTABA

( _Resident Evil 4_ Merchant voice)

[ Got some rare things on sale, stranger! ](https://youtu.be/T9l_XYNYczI?t=11)

(normal voice)

I isolated the poison Shinji was using on the flowers and made a weapon out of it. Should help us while inside the Palace. But remember it’s not unlimited!

REN

Oracle, this is incredible.

FUTABA

Hehehe, it was easy as pie!

MAKOTO

Are we ready to go? We have a location to head towards and a means to do it.

YUSUKE

Yes, let us start the game.

INT. HALLWAY. MOMENTS LATER.

The whole party save Futaba are on their way to the door, when a bunch of teacher shadows come out in front of the door they need to go through, and transform into aggressive shadows.

YUSUKE

Shall we test Oracle’s weapon?

REN

Let’s do it. Mona!

MORGANA

On it!

Morgana pulls out his slingshot, and fires it in their direction. It explodes and fizzles into a goopy poison. The Shadows begin to melt.

HARU

We’re all clear!

MAKOTO

I think this is only the beginning. Keep on guard.

They walk up to the door. Ryuji puts in the key, and unlocks the Practice Building.

INT. PRACTICE BUILDING. ???

As they walk through the door, they see just a giant wave of Shadows. They begin throwing the poison pellets down, but they’re starting to run low, and they just keep coming.

MAKOTO

We need to rethink our strategy!

Haru begins whacking away with her axe.

REN

Let’s go with Noir’s. Persona!

Lucifer appears behind Ren, and an ice storm hails down on the Shadows.

REN

You guys go on ahead! Noir and I have this.

Ann nods, and they go on ahead. The Shadows are indeed focused on Ren and Haru.

REN

Ready for a super move?

HARU

Of course Joker!

REN

Bring out Milady, aim for my targets.

HARU

Milady!

Milady appears, and begins firing her cannons at the ice, causing it to split apart and cover the entire landscape. The shadows are defeated. Haru collapses. Ren smiles and offers his hand.

REN

Ready to keep going?

HARU

Just… give me a second.

INT. TRACK ROOM. SAME TIME.

Makoto, Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, and Morgana arrive in the room, and see a glowing orb.

MORGANA

That’s it! We found it!

ANN

Yeah, great, now can we get out of here?

Shadows appear behind them. Ann becomes overwhelmed, and gets out of the way.

MORGANA

I’ll protect you Panther! Zorro!

His Persona appears, as do Ryuji’s, Makoto’s and Yusuke’s. They begin to fight. The Shadows overwhelm them, and they whittle it down to one Shadow, but are all too weak to defeat it. Just then, a bullet takes out the shadow. Camera reveals Ren with his gun drawn.

REN

Let’s get out of here.

EXT. OUTSIDE KOSEI HIGH. NIGHT.

The Phantom Thieves appear outside the school, all exhausted.

MAKOTO

Nice job everyone.

RYUJI

So now we send the letter, yeah?

MORGANA

But we have to make sure he sees it? Should Yusuke deliver it?

HARU

But how can he avoid being seen?

FUTABA

Hehehe, I've got an idea! Hifumi-chan's deadline is tonight, right?

ANN

Yeah, so?

FUTABA

Then I know where he'll definitely see it.

INT. KOSEI HIGH. NEXT DAY, BEFORE CLASS.

Hifumi and Yusuke are on the second floor, looking over the courtyard.

HIFUMI

My friend-

YUSUKE

Ah, yes, Trickster, was it?

HIFUMI

Joker.

YUSUKE

Right, Joker.

HIFUMI

Joker told me they delivered the calling card at the drop spot for Shinji, so he should find it any minute now.

YUSUKE

I’m sure the calling card is crafted exquisitely.

HIFUMI

Yes... I suppose so.

Just then, Shinji approaches the tree, after looking over his shoulder. He doesn’t see Hifumi though.

SHINJI

“Shinji Yamamoto: You petty sinner of greed. You revel in torturing and stealing from those less fortunate than you. You have swindled the last Kosei student, you have bullied your last classmate. From, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts.”

Hifumi ducks down, as Shinji looks up for a second. Yusuke pulls out his phone and sends a text.

SHINJI

We’ll see how cocky Togo is when I submit her name tomorrow. Like other people haven’t tried this.

INT. SHUJIN ACADEMY, CLASSROOM 2-D. SAME TIME.

Ren and Ann both pull out their phones to see a text from Yusuke.

YUSUKE

The calling card has been received by Shinji. We must act after school.

Ann looks back at Ren. He gives a nod.

END OF ACT 2


	3. Act 3

EXT. KOSEI HIGH SCHOOL. AFTER SCHOOL.

Yusuke is sitting at the front steps when Futaba, Ren, Haru, Makoto, Ryuji, Ann and Morgana arrive.

YUSUKE

Finally! It has been an eternity.

ANN

We got here faster than last time!

FUTABA

Let’s get going! We’ve got Shinji on the ropes.

MORGANA

You ready?

REN

It’s showtime!

He hits the app, and they enter the Metaverse.

EXT. MIDDLE SCHOOL. ???

They once again arrive outside Shinji’s middle school, dressed as Phantom Thieves. “Life Will Change” is playing.

REN

Let’s steal his heart!

The entire party runs forward.

INT. PRACTICE BUILDING TRACK ROOM. ???

The Phantom Thieves arrive at the treasure to see it had materialized, though they couldn’t tell what. Just then, the door shuts behind them, and Shadow Shinji reveals himself. He looks the same, though he’s wearing a suit, with a more adult haircut.

SHADOW SHINJI

Phantom Thieves, Ann Takamaki. No surprise you’re one of them. You were always pathetic.

ANN

You were always the pathetic one.

SHADOW SHINJI

What was that? No matter. You’ll never get away with my heart. I rule this school. All the teachers do my bidding. Every student here is a puppet on my string.

The walls blow out from behind him. There are a bunch of cognitive students, all tethered to him. Cognitive Ryuji, Shiho, Ann, and Hifumi are among them.

RYUJI

Shuddup Shinji! You’re just a little kid playing dress up, no different from when we actually went here!

SHADOW SHINJI

Oh, Sakamato, it's so funny that you’re all high and mighty on me now. It wasn’t that way back in middle school. You  **loved** hearing all about my schemes.

Ann looks at him, hurt.

RYUJI

It wasn’t like that! I…

ANN

Ryuji…

RYUJI

Ann, I’m sor-

Shadow Shinji raises out his arms. Strings tie up the entirety of the Phantom Thieves. Ryuji and Ann hang next to each other.

ANN

How could you? You made it sound like you didn’t support him.

RYUJI

I… lied. I thought they were just these funny stories. I never thought about the person on the other side of them. I can never make it up to you. I’d gotten pretty selfish over the years. Hard not to when you always haveta look out for yourself. But it’s because of the Phantom Thieves, because of you, that I’ve changed.

ANN

...Really?

RYUJI

Yeah. I wanted to get Kamoshida for my revenge. The way you did it just for Shiho? That changed how I look at everything.

SHADOW SHINJI

This is all very touching, but can you guys get to the dying part?

Shadow Shinji begins to smack everyone against the ground. Everyone tries to cut themselves down, but it’s no use.

REN

Jikokuten!

Jikokuten appears, and begins to cut away at the cords, which is effective. However, Ren falls at the wrong time, and is temporarily knocked out.

HARU

Leader!

MAKOTO

We’re going to have to play along with Shinji for now.

MORGANA

What do you want?

SHADOW SHINJI

I just want to make you all shut up. My life has been fine, until you came along.

HARU

At the expense of so many other people.

SHADOW SHINJI

Eh, who cares? As long as I don’t feel any pain.

INT. FUTABA’S SHIP. SAME TIME.

Futaba is clicking away at her keyboard, fervently.

FUTABA

I see an opening! Just hold on a little longer!

INT. PRACTICE ROOM. SAME TIME.

Comedic cut as the thieves are flailing around.

YUSUKE

Please hurry.

Ann turns to Shinji

ANN

Why did you choose me?

SHADOW SHINJI

Isn’t it obvious?

ANN

Not to me.

SHADOW SHINJI

You were just so weak! I remember seeing how small you were! It was so funny. Honestly, I haven’t found a better victim than you. Sure, I’m swimming in money now, and getting rid of my competition, but there was something, so… pure. With you.

He’s started to focus on Ann, and begins loosening his grip on the other Phantom Thieves. Ann, though hurt, keeps a straight face through it all. Haru shakes Ren awake.

SHADOW SHINJI

You were like an animal, wounded and vulnerable. But what I did to you… I’m amazed you could ever recover!

FUTABA (O. C.)

Now!

Ryuji fires his shotgun at a spot that started glowing on Shinji. Shinji drops Ann, and recoils backwards. He loudly growls, and begins to transform into a beast with tendrils stretching in every direction.

REN

It’s time for a battle!

SHADOW SHINJI

If you want to die  **so badly** who am I to get in your way?

Shadow Shinji begins swiping in every direction, with arms quickly snapping at the Phantom Thieves. All have summoned their Personas, with Ren summoning Attis.

REN

Attis! Blazing Hell!

The whole floor sets on fire around Shadow Shinji. He’s hurt, but it barely slows him down.

YUSUKE

Oh my god.

MORGANA

Hit it with everything we’ve got!

HARU

Roger!

She begins firing grenade rounds, with similar effect.

SHADOW SHINJI

It’s really cute how you keep using your little toys.

He swipes away Makoto, then Haru. He goes for Yusuke.

YUSUKE

Goemon!

Goemon arrives to block the first attack, but Shadow Shinji just uses his other arm, taking down Yusuke.

REN

We need a strategy!

FUTABA (O.C.)

Working on it!

RYUJI

Work faster!

FUTABA (O.C.)

Shut up!

REN

Principality!

Principality appears, and casts a block attack (Tetraja). 

REN

This won’t last long. Oracle, what do you have?

FUTABA (O.C.)

I don’t know! He’s equally dangerous from close and afar!

RYUJI

We just gotta keep attacking then.

FUTABA (O.C.)

No, that’s not-

RYUJI

Captain Kidd!

His Persona appears behind him.

RYUJI

Ziodyne!

Shadow Shinji is frozen for a second.

RYUJI

See? Easy as-

Shadow Shinji snaps out of it and grabs Ryuji

MORGANA

You’re pathetic.

SHADOW SHINJI

I thought we were friends Ryuji! How dare you attack me?

RYUJI

Yeah, we were. But I grew up. And you didn’t. Simple as that.

Ryuji shoots Shadow Shinji again, which hurts but enrages him, and slams Ryuji against the ground.

SHADOW SHINJI

Anyone else want to get hurt?

ANN

No! Let’s end this right now!

MORGANA

Panther! No!

Ann turns to Morgana, and stoops down to his level.

ANN

I’ll be fine, promise Mona.

She gives him a hug. Morgana is dumbfounded by this act.

SHADOW SHINJI

Good, it was always you after all. I don’t care about any of your measly friends. Just you.

ANN

You know, a long time ago, this all would’ve hurt me. And being here brought some of that back-

Shadow Shinji attacks, Ann dodges. She takes off her mask, and Carmen appears. She begins throwing fire his way.

ANN

But I also saw how weak you are.

SHADOW SHINJI

Weak? I rule this school!

ANN

Yeah, you're the head of a middle school in your imagination. Hardly big man on campus.

SHADOW SHINJI

You’re just jealous! You’re nothing to me! You’re below me!

ANN

Oh Shinji… if only any of that was true.

Ann pulls out Morgana’s slingshot, which she stole off of him while hugging, and packs in some of Futaba’s pellets from earlier.

ANN

You peaked in middle school, Shinji.

She fires the poison pellets, and Shadow Shinji’s beast form starts to disintegrate in front of her, leaving only the man, curled up in pain. The other Phantom Thieves begin to stir.

MAKOTO

Is it… over?

MORGANA

Yep! Our Panther was able to save the day.

HARU

Good job Panther!

YUSUKE

Where’s the treasure?

REN

I think this is it?

He holds up a track trophy. The school begins to crumble.

RYUJI

Mona! Get us out of here!

Morgana transforms into his van and they all get in.

EXT. OUTSIDE KOSEI HIGH. EVENING.

All the Phantom Thieves land face first on the lawn outside Kosei.

RYUJI

We really… have to… think of a better way.

MORGANA

Go ahead and try! I’m perfect for the job.

FUTABA

Morgana… I’m not so sure about that.

MAKOTO

What was Shinji’s treasure?

Ren forgot he had it, searches himself, and holds it up. It’s a scrunchie.

REN

What’s this?

ANN

It’s… it’s my favorite scrunchie! Shinji stole it years ago!

YUSUKE

And that is his treasure?

MAKOTO

Wow… Shinji really was disgustingly obsessed with you.

ANN

It’s gross, but I’m over it. Let him wallow in middle school. Can I… have it?

REN

...of course. I’m not going to use it.

He flings it to Ann, who smiles as she catches it.

RYUJI

So we can’t sell it for a party?

Ann punches his shoulder

ANN

Shut up Ryuji! Let me have this!

RYUJI

I was… kidding.

HARU

I am not sure you were.

RYUJI

Hey! Don’t all of you gang up on me!

YUSUKE

I just hope this means Hifumi-san is okay.

REN

There’s nothing we can do but wait.

YUSUKE

He said he’d report her tomorrow, so we will not wait long.

REN

Be sure to tell us.

ANN

I’m sure she’ll text you right away.

INT. KOSEI HIGH. NEXT DAY.

Yusuke is sitting on a bench in the front of the school, nervous. He’s staring at the door, waiting for someone. Hifumi walks through the doors, head down. She walks to Yusuke.

YUSUKE

Did it work?

HIFUMI

I do not know. Should we head to the student board? Maybe they will know something?

YUSUKE

I suppose it is all we can do.

INT. KOSEI HALLWAY. MOMENTS LATER.

Hifumi and Yusuke walk up to the student board room, and peek in. Shinji is sitting in front of them. They are nervous! But then- Hifumi sees he is in tears.

SHINJI

All those adjusted grades and cheating scandals… they were all me. I extorted even more kids to not bring my false testimonies to light. I have swindled so many different students for my own personal gain.

BOARD MEMBER 1

Yamamoto-kun, I hope you understand the severity of your actions. We will have to bring this to the police.

SHINJI

I understand. It’s what I deserve.

BOARD MEMBER 2

Thank you for bringing our attention to this. We will tell them you cooperated with us, Yamamoto-kun.

SHINJI

Thank you.

He sulks out of the room. He sees Hifumi and Yusuke listening and approaches them.

SHINJI

I apologize, Togo-san, for everything I did to you.

Shinji walks away.

HIFUMI

It looks like… I am free.

INT. LEBLANC. AFTER SCHOOL.

The Phantom Thieves are gathered for celebratory curry and coffee. Sojiro is here too, as the restaurant is still open. There are a few other guests still in.

MAKOTO

A little less grand than usual, but no less sweet. Isn’t that right, Ryuji?

RYUJI

Of course! I thought we were past this?

HARU

The coffee tastes even better than usual!

SOJIRO

Well, I’m glad you’re all in such high spirits, not sure why though.

ANN

Oh… uh… Morgana had a successful vet check up!

Everyone looks at Ann with confusion. Sojiro doesn’t totally get it but he accepts the answer.

SOJIRO

Well, okay, as long as he’s healthy.

REN

So how are you feeling Ann?

ANN

Honestly, I’m pretty good. I had kinda… blocked out Shinji. I’m glad my conscience is clear of him. But I had moved past him too. Thanks to you guys, to Shiho, he was always in the past. I’m just glad no one else will suffer what Togo-san and I suffered.

YUSUKE

Yes, I agree.

MORGANA

To Lady Ann!

Everyone raises their coffee cups, besides Morgana, who uselessly tries to pick up Ren’s. They clank them, and are all laughs.

END OF EPISODE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and I plan on having more scripts done in the near future.


End file.
